


Self-Destruction

by radiantmoonlight



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Tales Whump Week, Tales of Whump Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantmoonlight/pseuds/radiantmoonlight
Summary: Sophie lands the final blow against Lambda.Day Three of Tales of Whump Week 2018





	Self-Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Whump Week  
> Day 3: Self-Destruction

Protos Heis had been designed with one thing in mind: to destroy Lambda.

While not a simple task, Protos Heis was a humanoid combat android specifically designed to destroy Lambda. There were no emotions involved. There was one simple goal.

Sophie did feel though.  There was a spectrum of emotions that she felt for the first time and they were all wonderful.  Even better she could share them with friends.  Friends who treated her as if she were human.  Even after they found out who she was.

When Emeraude revealed who Sophie truly was – or maybe who she had once been a thousand years ago – they didn’t even blink.

It didn’t stop Pascal from throwing her arms around her and rubbing her face against the top of Sophie’s head, making loud proclamations about her love for Sophie.  Cheria had chastised Pascal and asked Sophie what she wanted for dinner that night, as if it were any other night and maybe to Cheria it had been.

The Captain had simply patted her on the head and told her that he would teach her a few words to call Emeraude when no one was watching them. Hubert pushed the frames of his glasses up, mumbling a few sentiments that only Sophie could hear, his cheeks turning a bright red when the captain leaned in close and asked him to repeat himself.

But Asbel had said it best, putting his hands on her shoulders and smiling down at her, “Sophie is Sophie.”  He was so sure of himself – the same way he had been as she was a child. Asbel might argue that she had saved all their lives that day, but it was Sophie who had been saved.  She had changed who she was.  She was not Protos Heis.

She was Sophie.

And that’s what made this decision so much easier. She could save Asbel like he had saved her; she could save everyone.

Sophie slipped past Asbel, past them all and ran straight for Lambda.  Like a switch in the back of her mind, it had been flipped and she knew that a self-destruction sequence had been started.  She would destroy Lambda like her original mission in mind, but it would not be for that reason.  It would be for her friends, her found family. Sophie would save them because she could, because she wanted to. 

She wanted to keep them safe above all else.

Sophie could hear several gasps, but it was too late for them to stop her. Already she was in the very last stages of self-destruct mode and Lamba would go with her.  She had taken damage, but her particles weren’t disappearing – perhaps the sequence wouldn’t allow her to try to heal up so close to destruction.

From behind her, Asbel screamed, “NO!” and Sophie landed the final blow. Lambda would go with her, she felt it with every fiber of her being.

It was too late to say a final goodbye so instead Sophie hoped that her thoughts would get across as she disappeared into nothingness.

_Everyone… thank you_!

 


End file.
